


Eternal Overdose

by madnessiseverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Immortality, Mild Gore, anti is a mess and dark is tired of him, but not tired enough, referenced suicide attempts, sort of suicidal tendencies (i say sort of since death isn't the goal but suicide is the means)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Dark comes home to the smell of death and chaos. The penthouse is filled with it, a wall that hits him as he closes the door, the sound of laughing the only thing worse than the smell. He sighs. One of these days, again.or the one where Anti tries again and again, if only to torture Jack, and Dark's penthouse is his go-to place.





	Eternal Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> i can't deny that i wrote this as a coping mechanism. nothing mentioned in this fic is healthy. please heed the tags. nothing gets too graphic in here, but several suicide attempts and how they happened are mentioned so please take care of yourself. this in no way is meant to make light of suicide and drug abuse.
> 
> regardless of how messed up the material is i hope you enjoy.

Dark comes home to the smell of death and chaos. The penthouse is filled with it, a wall that hits him as he closes the door, the sound of laughing the only thing worse than the smell. He sighs. One of these days, again. Hatred boils in his stomach at the fact that he’s grown used to it. He hangs his suit jacket onto the coat hanger with care, his tie already loosened ever so slightly. His hands smooth out any creases from his shirt. Then he moves towards the living room, the laughter making him grit his teeth. It never gets less annoying, does it?  
  
Anti is lying on the ground, eyes glazed over and an empty pill bottle next to his head. His legs are propped up on the couch and his arms are spread wide as choked off giggles escape from his lips into the room. It feels as if the sounds collect at the ceiling, combining and returning worse than they started as. Dark hates it.  
  
“What was it this time?” He asks, too used to Anti’s antics. At least this year Anti isn’t bleeding all over Dark’s floors, not soaking the carpet with crimson liquid and leaving Dark to get the stains out. Dark is willing to see that silver lining.  
  
“MDMA,” Anti giggles, voice hoarse. “I’m so warm, Dark.”  
  
Dark looks down at the pitiful sight on his light grey carpet, Anti’s green hair in strands from his sweat, the slowly fading color in contrast to everything in Dark’s monochrome abode. Just like every year, the demon is lying on Dark’s floor and looking up at him from so far away, eyes black and still so annoyingly human. Dark doesn’t understand why Anti would let himself look so much like any of those mundane meatsacks that cower in the corners of the city. Then again, Dark doesn’t understand much about the other demon’s antics.  
  
Anti’s body is trembling and his hands are knocking against the floor with their tremors. Dark has stopped wondering how Anti gets into his place in these states; stopped wondering after Anti managed to unlock his door with his vessel’s intestines tied around himself in patterns too intricate for Dark to see it as the work of the childish and chaotic being that likes to draw smileys in the blood of its victims.  
  
“Where did you get it?” Dark doesn’t really care anymore. He used to, even if his care was mostly out of curiosity of the corners Anti frequented. Now, after years of watching Anti and after learning all there was to learn about the other demon, Dark no longer feels the need to show any sort of true interest during their interactions. There is no use in studying an object he knows inside and out. He is sure Anti knows this. But he still asks, like every year.   
  
Anti shrugs, head tilting to look at Dark with a bright smile, too wide for anybody to see it as normal. “It’s empty. I should be dead.”  
  
“And as we have established, you can’t die.” Dark is no longer asking Anti why he tries every year. All the failed previous attempts seem more than enough, Dark figures as he cracks his neck. He remembers the other times, too well for his liking. He remembers the time he found Anti on the floor leading to the bathroom, legs out in the hallway while his upper body was on the white tiles, hair and clothes drenched and the sink still filled with water. He remembers when Anti had seized on his couch, tearing into the cushions as the remote for the shock items wrapped around Anti’s neck and chest lay on the other side of the room.   
  
He knows Anti isn’t dense enough to believe he will find something that damages his vessel enough for him to finally escape. His very presence makes sure nothing can permanently damage Seán. And still Anti tries, again and again. And still he ends up in Dark’s penthouse with twitching limbs and laughter that makes Dark want to put a bullet between his eyes, though the time where he found Anti on his carpet, the walls painted with blood and a gun still clutched in Anti’s ever shaking hands, showed him quite well that such a bullet wouldn’t change anything.  
  
“This one is fun,” Anti responds, words slow as if they are sticking to his tongue before dripping out of his mouth like molasses. “I’ve been here a while, where were you?”  
  
Dark scoffs at the question. “Working, as this world expects of someone.” Not that he particularly cares about what the world expects of someone it sees as human. But the money it brings him is enough of a reward for putting on a human facade, the protection of a worker’s invisibility merely a very welcome bonus.  
  
Anti laughs, the sound bouncing off of the walls and grating against Dark’s every nerve. God, how he hates that laugh and everything it brings with it. He cracks his neck.  
  
“You’re not a someone, are you?” Anti muses, voice so very annoying as his pitch shifts into the higher places. “Did they ask what anti-aging cream you use yet? Or do they go straight for vampire theories?” Dark wishes the drugs had been enough to stump Anti’s ever running mouth, but it seems his luck was extraordinarily absent on this day.  
  
“Shut up,” Dark simply says and walks past the drugged beyond belief demon on his floor. He wonders, like so many times in the past, why he still puts up with Anti. It would be easy to pull him out of the penthouse and let him lie in the rain outside. Too easy. Maybe that’s what keeps him from permanently cutting Anti out. It would be too easy to drag Anti out in this state and leave him for the world outside to deal with. There was no challenge, no fun in ridding himself of Anti this way. He wouldn’t be surprised if Anti knew this just as well as him.  
  
And maybe he’s grown to appreciate the company of someone in the same situation as him, no matter how terrible the company really was. Dark rolls his eyes at his own musings. _Truly terrible company._  
  
“Next time I’ll try two bottles and some vodka, you know?” Anti yells after him, choking on the sentence and coughing. Dark hopes it’s not blood, not again.  
  
“Let’s hope it sticks next time then.” He moves to the cupboards and grabs his favourite mug. A headache is starting to build, dull pain growing behind his temples. It’s going to be a long night.  
  
Anti laughs, loud and high-pitched as always. “He wants it to stick too.”   
  
And maybe that is the reason Anti tries again and again. Because inside, Seán is still clawing against the walls holding him in. And he still feels when Anti wants him to, Dark has found out from Anti’s endless rambles and screamed tirades. Seán and Anti seem much more at war than anything Dark has witnessed himself. Maybe that pain the younger demon chases each year is Anti’s way of reminding his vessel’s soul that he’s never getting out again. A foolish and reckless way, but this is Anti after all; an immature demon who slit his own vessel’s throat to gain full control.  
  
Dark flicks the coffee machine into action and leans against the counter, listening to Anti’s breathless giggles. _Can’t imagine what good old Jack is going through in there, right? Must be really hard on him to be killed again and again with no true release._  
  
Mark shifts deep below Dark’s influence and Dark chuckles. Now that he’s thinking about it, he hasn’t visited Amy in a while. Mark screams and Dark closes his eyes in contentment. He enjoys the passive fear that never leaves Mark’s soul. It seems so much more fun than what this predicament turned into for his companion.  
  
Anti is talking now, whispers not meant for Dark to hear, and the coffee machine is gurgling beside him. Dark smiles, hands resting on the counter behind him. He lets the tension leave his shoulders.  
  
Inside, Mark curls up and wishes he could feel anything at all. Unlike Anti, Dark prefers the other soul in this body to be stuffed as far down as he can without tearing Mark out of his own body. Mark doesn’t deserve to feel anything from the world he withheld from Dark for so long. It’s only fitting, leaving him alone inside the very void he had imprisoned Dark in all those years ago.  
  
Dark knows Anti enjoys letting Jack feel, enjoys the way it tears at Jack’s soul. Anti lives for the pain. Dark doesn’t see the appeal, but Anti’s laughter is getting louder again and Dark honestly does not care about the younger demon’s motivations. Not anymore. All he cares about is that the coffee machine is done brewing his coffee and that Mark is still as far down as Dark wants him to be.  
  
With a smile Dark grabs his mug and walks over to the counter that separates the kitchen and the living room. He takes a slow sip of the coffee and watches with mild entertainment as Anti shakes on his floor, glassy black eyes turned to the ceiling and choking laughter never subsiding.

**Author's Note:**

> i have many thoughts about this and i don't know if this is the last you will read from this universe. you're very welcome to drop by my [tumblr](https://thatsmolgreenbean.tumblr.com/) and talk to me!


End file.
